pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 in literature
The year 1994 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The first Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction is awarded. New books *Kevin J. Anderson - Champions of the Force, Dark Apprentice and Jedi Search *Reed Arvin - The Wind in the Wheat *Thomas Berger - Robert Crews *Louis de Bernières - Captain Corelli's Mandolin *Lily Brett - Just Like That *George Mackay Brown - Beside the Ocean of Time *Christopher Bulis - State of Change *James Chapman - Glass (Pray the Electrons Back to Sand) *Tom Clancy - Debt of Honor *Michael Connelly - The Concrete Blonde *Paul Cornell - Goth Opera and No Future *Bernard Cornwell - Copperhead *Douglas Coupland - Life After God *Michael Crichton - Disclosure *Terrance Dicks - Blood Harvest *Stephen R. Donaldson - The Gap into Madness: Chaos and Order *Bret Easton Ellis - The Informers *Valerio Evangelisti - Nicolas Eymerich, inquisitore *David Frum - Dead Right *Stephen Fry - The Hippopotamus *John Gardner - SeaFire *James Finn Garner - Politically Correct Bedtime Stories *David S. Garnett - Stargonauts *Mark Gatiss - St Anthony's Fire *Judith Godrèche - Point de côté *John Grisham - The Chamber *Romesh Gunesekera - Reef *Joseph Heller - Closing Time *James Herbert - The Ghosts of Sleath *Craig Hinton - The Crystal Bucephalus *Alan Hollinghurst - The Folding Star *Nancy Huston - La Virevolte *Alexander Jablokov - The Breath of Suspension *James Kelman - How late it was, how late *Stephen King - Insomnia' *Dean R. Koontz - ''Dark Rivers of the Heart *Andy Lane - All-Consuming Fire *Madeleine L'Engle - Troubling a Star *Paul Leonard - Venusian Lullaby *Jonathan Lethem - Gun, with Occasional Music *H. P. Lovecraft - Miscellaneous Writings *Steve Lyons - Conundrum *F. Gwynplaine MacIntyre - The Woman Between the Worlds *David A. McIntee - First Frontier *Simon Messingham - Strange England *James A. Michener - Recessional *Rick Moody - The Ice Storm *Jim Mortimore - Parasite *Tim O'Brien - In the Lake of the Woods *Daniel O'Mahony - Falls the Shadow *John Peel - Evolution *Terry Pratchett - Interesting Times and Soul Music *James Redfield - The Celestine Prophecy *Matthew Reilly - Contest *Justin Richards - Theatre of War *Gareth Roberts - Tragedy Day *Gary Russell - Legacy *Sidney Sheldon - Nothing Lasts Forever *Carol Shields - The Stone Diaries *Michael Slade - Ripper *S. P. Somtow - Jasmine Nights *Danielle Steel - Accident, The Gift and Wings *William Trevor - Felicia's Journey *Shiham Turjuman - Daughter of Damascus *Andrew Vachss - Down in the Zero *Jill Paton Walsh - Knowledge of Angels *Binod Bihari Verma - Balanak Bonihar O Pallavi New drama *Kevin Elyot - My Night With Reg *Arthur Miller - Broken Glass Poetry *Sophie Cabot Black - The Misunderstanding of Nature Non-fiction *Michael Asher - Thesiger *Dionne Brand, - Bread Out of Stone: Recollections on Sex, Recognitions, Race, Dreaming and Politics and We're Rooted Here and They Can't Pull Us Up: Essays in African Canadian Women's History *Leon Forrest - Relocations of the Spirit: Collected Essays *Martin Gilbert - In Search of Churchill *Will Hutton - The State We're In *Richard Leakey - The Origin of Humankind *Li Zhisui - The Private Life of Chairman Mao Births * Deaths * January 30 - Pierre Boulle, author * February 6 - Jack Kirby, comic book writer *February 11 - Paul Feyerabend, philosopher of science *February 26 - J. L. Carr, novelist * February 27 - Harold Acton, author, the inspiration for Anthony Blanche * March 9 - Charles Bukowski, poet and novelist * March 28 - Eugène Ionesco, playwright * April 16 - Ralph Ellison, scholar, writer * May 30 – Juan Carlos Onetti, Uruguayan writer * June 7 - Dennis Potter, controversial TV dramatist *July 30 - Robin Cook, novelist * August 7 - Rosa Chacel, controversial Spanish writer *September 7 - James Clavell, blockbusting novelist *November 12 - J. I. M. Stewart, novelist and critic *December 24 - John Osborne, dramatist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Kenzaburo Oe Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Darren Williams, Swimming In Silk * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Robert Gray, Certain Things * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Barry Hill, Ghosting William Buckley * Mary Gilmore Prize: Deborah Staines, Now, Millennium Canada * Bronwen Wallace Memorial Award * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: M.G. Vassanji, The Book of Secrets * See 1994 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Didier Van Cauwelaert, Un Aller simple * Prix Décembre: Jean Hatzfeld, L'Air de guerre and Éric Holder, La Belle Jardinière * Prix Médicis French: Yves Berger, Immobile dans le courant du fleuve * Prix Médicis International: Robert Schneider, Frère Sommeil United Kingdom * Booker Prize: James Kelman, How Late It Was, How Late * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Theresa Breslin, Whispers in the Graveyard * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Alan Hollinghurst, The Folding Star * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Doris Lessing, Under My Skin * Cholmondeley Award: Ruth Fainlight, Gwen Harwood, Elizabeth Jennings, John Mole * Eric Gregory Award: Julia Copus, Alice Oswald, Steven Blyth, Kate Clanchy, Giles Goodland * Whitbread Best Book Award: William Trevor, Felicia's Journey United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Jan Beatty, Mad River * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Wendell Berry * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Stewart James, "Vanessa", and (separately) Marilyn Hacker, "Cancer Winter" * Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: A. R. Ammons, Garbage * Compton Crook Award: Mary Rosenblum, The Drylands * Nebula Award: Greg Bear, Moving Mars * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Lois Lowry, The Giver * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Edward Albee, Three Tall Women * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: E. Annie Proulx, The Shipping News * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Yusef Komunyakaa, Neon Vernacular: New and Selected Poems * Wallace Stevens Award inaugurated with first award this year: W.S. Merwin Elsewhere * Montana Book Award for Poetry: Bill Manhire, ed., 100 New Zealand Poems * New Zealand Book Award for Poetry: Andrew Johnston, How to Talk *Premio Nadal: Rosa Regàs, Azul * Literature Category:Years in literature